oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Company - StarxOliver Kittens
These kittens belong to Cakethewarriorcat. A while after they get together Star and Oliver decide it's time to settle down and have five kittens, three boys and a girl. A little while later, once their kits are about four months old, Oliver and Star are surprised to find out they're having another litter of three. Appearances: Quinn: Quinn has dark orange, like Oliver's stripes, fur with a white chest, muzzle, and tail-tip. She has lighter orange paws and stripes on her tail. She has brown eyes like her father. She wears a purple collar with a normal circle tag. Albany: Albany is a dark, dark orange color (think Oliver's stripes, but slightly darker) with white socks on her front paws only. She has blue eyes and wears a blue collar with a red heart tag. Most times she can be seen with a few bows on her. Sometimes on her tail, sometimes around her neck, or even on her head/on her ear. Sirius: '''Sirius has messy and quite spiky silver fur with white socks on his front paws and ear-tips. He also has a dark gray mask over his blue eyes and rings on his ears and front paws. He also has dark gray stripes He has a dark orange paw-print shaped mark on his left shoulder. He wears a black collar with a silver star tag. Sometimes it'll be replaced with a bell because Joey wants to keep track of where he's going. '''Lion: Lion is light orange with orange socks on his front paws and tuft on his head, along with a white muzzle and socks on his hind paws. He has brown eyes and a dark silver diamond on his right flank. He wears a red collar with a silver paw print tag. Castiel: Castiel has orange fur and very blue eyes. His fur is quite messy and he has lighter paws. He has dark gray patches that look like wings on his sides. He also has dark orange stripes on his back and tail. He has a peach muzzle like his father and a silver heart mark on his chest. He wears a blue collar with a feather tag. Sometimes he'll be wearing silly little outifts, but hates to if there are others besides Lauren around. Orion: Orion is a silver tabby like his mother, but has black stripes. He has his father's design pattern, just with his mother's colors. He has blue eyes. He wears a yellow collar with a golden paw-print tag. Draco: Draco looks a lot like Lion. He's golden with blue eyes and has white paws. He has an orange tail-tip and white ear-tips. He has brown eyes and wears a green collar with a silver fish tag. Delphinus: Delphi is an orange tabby with white toes on all her paws, white ear-tips and eye patches, and a white tail-tip. She has lighter orange paws and underbelly. She also has a white splash on her chest. She wears a pink collar with a golden star tag. Personalities: Quinn: Quinn is feisty and challenging, as well as very sassy and sarcastic. She's very protective over Lion and Albany and Sirius too because she's the only one who can hurt him but is truly closest to her mother. She's witty and smart (Like the people who literally grab a chair and stare the teacher in the face after they say "Grab a seat") but at the same time, she can be quite oblivious to things. She's pretty hotheaded to people who aren't her family and can appear rude. She is very sly and ambitious and often mutters some stupid jokes under her breath. She tends to butt heads with Sirius a lot. Quinn's incredibly adventurous and hardly ever gives up. She's very brave and always speaks her mind. She's brutally loyal but it's hard to get past her "rude shell" and go into her "soft side." Albany: Albany is patient and soft-voiced. She never raises her voice and is very motherly. She's caring and sees good in even the worst people. She's loyal and honest, and very loving. Albany is a huge daddy's girl and can usually be spotted following him or on his back. She's merciful and can't bare see another in pain. She can be protective, but not too much. She's very determined to be kind to everyone because "You never know what they're going through." She's not the bravest, but she tries. She's kind and polite, but not as shy as you'd think. She's very outgoing and loves making friends and seeing them smile. She always does what she thinks is right, as long as it benefits others. Sirius: Sirius is very adventurous and protective. He's selfless and says what he thinks but in the politest way he can. He's very protective over his owner and siblings. He's loyal and caring, but he puts on a brave stunt and acts extremely tough and like he's not scared of anything. He's quite patient, but he can get impatient quickly. He's sweet and loving, and a big jokester and prankster. He's honest and very fatherly. He's a gigantic mommy's boy and does everything she tells him. He might put on this big tough guy shell, but if he's close to someone, he's a giant cuddly teddy bear. He's soft and gentle, and quite sensitive. He hardly raises his voice unless it's necessary. He can be shy at points, but he's usually outgoing and silly. He adores a challenge and he won't stop until he solves it. He's very sarcastic and sassy. Lion: Lion's shy and quiet around strangers and very awkward and clumsy. He's caring and loving, especially with friends and family. He's loud and silly around his sisters and brothers. He's jumpy and easy to scare, which makes him an easy target for Quinn and Sirius's pranks. Lion tends to mix up his words and stumbles over words, and even his paws and tail a lot. He's not the most patient, either. He's close to his father but loves bathing in the sun with Albany, who he's closest to. He loves making puns with his sister and playing with her. He's usually hyper and playful, but there are times where he just wants to curl up beside Oliver and sleep. He loves playing music and dancing, as well as touring the city with Brian and Meredith. He's close to his owners and loves to curl up and have lazy days with them. Castiel: '''Castiel seems emotionless to strangers, but if you're close to him; he's very outgoing and excitable. He's quiet and shy at first, but as you get to know him he's the complete opposite. He's loyal and polite, but he's very jumpy and clumsy. He tends to trip over his paws a lot. He's never rose his voice, but he's not too patient. He loves playing with his siblings and his owner Lauren, but he adores just laying down in the sun and watching the clouds. He loves going outside and running. He also adores just being cuddled and sleeping beside someone. He's soft-voiced and caring, but he doesn't trust too easily. He's loving and polite, but at the same time, he's very sarcastic/sassy. Castiel is very honest, sometimes too honest for his own good. '''Orion: Orion's rather adventurous just like Quinn and Sirius. He loves all of the gang and wants to be just like them, especially Uncle Dodger. He loves his father as well, always asking him for the story of Sykes. He can also be rather arrogant and boastful and is always trying to prove himself as fearless to prove he's like Dodger. He's not. He always gets himself into tricky situations. He's bubbly and full of energy and loves meeting new friends. However, he holds grudges and its hard for him to forgive. Draco: Draco is a playful and adventurous kitten. He's brave and mature, always cautious on his adventures, unlike his brother. He's the more level-headed of the two. He's selfless, always putting everyone else before him. He's very protective over his littermates, especially his sister despite knowing full-well she can handle herself. He's very kind-hearted and loving, loving to be pet and groom his siblings. He's quite friendly but can be one of those jerk cats that stare their owners dead in the eyes and knock stuff off the table. He can also be full of himself occasionally. Delphinus: Much like her younger brothers, Delphi is adventurous and playful, always up to explore the streets of New York City and causing their mother a bit of panic. She's a rather curious kitten and has a tongue on her. She's afraid to use her claws, always standing up for herself and others. Like her littermates, she's rather brave and selfless. She loves roughhousing with Uncle Tito, but also loves curling up by Aunt Georgette and getting groomed by the poodle, or by her parents/older siblings. Trivia: -Albany and Quinn are based on the leads in Firebringer -Albany, or Ally as she prefers to be called, is named after the capital of New York -Quinn is technically named after a borough of New York, Queens to be specific, but Jenny thought that Quinn was a bit cuter for a kitten -Sirius is named after Sirius Black in Harry Potter and based off of him as well -He is named after the “Dog Star” because of how Fagin and the gang helped and saved Oliver, Star, and Jenny -Castiel is named after an angel in the show Supernatural (But also because Jenny seems like the sort of religious person.) -Lion is named after one of my favorite YouTuber's, Phil Lester's, stuffed lion and because his fur makes him look like a lion -Order of birth: Sirius, Castiel, Quinn, Lion, and Albany -The kittens are good friends with Uncle Dodger and Auntie Trixie's pups Aria and Alaina and love playing with them -Castiel prefers to be called Cas, but Albany and Lion love calling him Cassie/Cassy and he lets them but he doesn't let anyone else -Quinn is often called "Q" or "Quinnie" -Albany prefers to be called Ally for short, and is rarely called "Bin," "Binny," or "Bin-Bin." Sometimes she'll be nicknamed Bunny or Bun. -Quinn and Sirius often bump heads and argue a lot. However, they're very protective of each other -Albany is the biggest daddy's girl out she and sister but is also very close to her mother. -Much like Albany, Sirius is the biggest momma's boy out of he and his brothers, but also loves being with his father. He may act all tough and brave, but he's just a big cuddly teddy bear and loves curling up in Star's paws and sleeping -Quinn's closest with her mother, while Lion's closest to Oliver -Castiel is equally close to both of his parents -Lion's called "Li" by his siblings or even "Li-Li", or "'Ion" -Lion gets Star's stuffed mouse Cheesy once he's a month and a half old -Once the five kittens are two months old, they get adopted into their forever homes. -Sirius is adopted by a 16-year-old boy named Joey who loves him very much -Cas is adopted by an eight-year-old girl named Lauren who loves playing dress up games with him. -Albany is adopted by a world-traveling young man named Darren who takes her on adventures. -Lion is adopted by a teen couple Meredith and Brian who spoil him to bits. -Quinn is adopted by a pair of troublesome 11-year-old twins named Jaime and Dylan taking her on their adventures. -Despite being extremely close to Joey, Sirius is like Dodger with Fagin and loves roaming the streets and exploring the city on his own -Quinn is the same -Sirius, Castiel, Quinn, Lion, and Albany are very protective of their younger siblings -Draco is named after Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, and I got as close to Tom Felton's looks as I could, and the collar and tag are a nod to Slytherin's house colors -Orion is named after Orion's belt -Delphinus is named after the constellation -She tends to go by Delphi, but her siblings, parents, and friends like to call her Del or Delph -Orion gets adopted by Jenny, and he absolutely loves playing with Georgette, much to the poodle's displeasure -Likewise, Draco gets adopted by Jordan, who is his mother's owner and lives with them -Delphi gets adopted by a teenage girl named Mariah -She, Draco, and Orion look up to their older siblings -Quinn absolutely adores taking her siblings on adventures, and Sirius refuses to be beaten and takes them out some too, causing their mother to fret over them constantly -The second litter's birth order goes: Delphinus, the only girl, then Orion, and then Draco -Orion, Draco, and Delphi are all based after characters from The Lion King series, with each of them being based on the protagonist for a movie/show. Orion is based on Simba from the first movie, Delphi is based on Kiara from the second movie, and Draco is based on Kion from the show The Lion Guard Crushes: None of the kittens have crushes at the moment Gallery: Category:Future gen Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:Cats related to Oliver Category:Kittens related to Oliver Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters Category:Oliver's Family Category:Oliver's Kits Category:Housepets Category:Cats with a home Category:Future Generation Category:Second gen Category:Second generation Category:Next generation Category:Morgan's Fanon Category:Trixieverse Category:House cats Category:OCxCanon Characters